The present invention relates to a composition and process of using it to improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in companion animals such as the dog and cat.
Several different conditions are associated with impaired glucose metabolism in companion animals such as the dog and cat. These include diabetes (both insulin dependent type and non-insulin dependent maturity onset type), obesity, geriatrics, and gestation (pregnancy). It is estimated that one out of every 100 dogs seen by a practicing veterinarian is diabetic. Obesity is estimated to occur in approximately 40% of the dog population. Of course, older companion animals (approximately 10% of the U.S. dog and cat populations are believed to be 11 years of age or older) and pregnant animals are common. Accordingly, there is a substantial percentage of the dog and cat population which are in categories associated with risk of having or developing problems with glucose metabolism.
Additionally, the diagnosis of diabetes or impaired glucose metabolism in dogs and cats usually only occurs after a hyperglycemic episode for the animal. Thus, animals which are borderline diabetics, or otherwise have moderately impaired glucose metabolisms, run a significant risk of not being diagnosed with diabetes until their condition has progressed and unmistakable symptoms have manifested themselves.
Ingestion of a meal results in a postprandial glucose response. This response is characterized by a surge in blood glucose. Insulin is the body""s primary hormone that is used to store blood glucose. Thus, blood insulin levels generally go up after a meal as well as glucose. A relatively low insulin response to a meal indirectly indicates that postprandial glucose absorption was minimal. Thus, a means to prevent this xe2x80x9csurgexe2x80x9d in glucose and insulin after a meal would be advantageous to an animal with impaired glucose metabolism.
Another associated metabolic disorder with obesity and diabetes is hyperinsulinemia. Hyperinsulinemia is the presence of insulin at abnormally high levels in the blood. Counteracting the effects of hyperinsulinemia by lowering insulin levels in the blood can help lessen the progression of obesity and diabetes.
There have been attempts made in the past to control diabetics not only with drug therapy, but also with diet. Dietary fiber has been found to have an effect on controlling diabetes under certain circumstances. The addition of certain soluble fibers such as guar and pectin have been found to yield a reduced postprandial rise in blood glucose levels. However, not all soluble fibers provide benefits, and some result in undesirable side effects for the animal including diarrhea, flatulence, and abdominal cramping.
It would be desirable to be able to regulate and improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in animals having impaired glucose and/or insulin metabolism. It would also be desirable to be able to regulate and improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in even seemingly healthy animals with no overt symptoms to prevent the onset of a chronic diabetic condition. Accordingly, there still remains a need in the art to manage and improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in a companion animal through diet to prevent or mediate the onset of impaired glucose and/or insulin function in an obese, geriatric, or diabetic companion animal.
The present invention meets these needs by providing a composition and process of using it to improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in companion animals by controlling the postprandial glycemic and insulin responses in those animals. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a pet food composition is provided and includes a source of protein, a source of fat, and a source of carbohydrates from a multiple grain source comprising a blend of sorghum and barley; a blend of corn and barley; a blend of corn and sorghum; or a blend of corn, sorghum, and barley. Preferably, the weight ratio of grain sources in the preferred blends is from about 1:5 to about 5:1, and more preferably the weight ratio of the preferred blends contains approximately equal amounts of each grain (i.e., a 1:1 ratio). Where a combination of three grain sources is used, the weight ratios of the lowest to highest amount of grain source will vary between from about 1:1 to about 5:1.
Preferably, the composition comprises from about 20 to about 40% crude protein, from about 4 to about 30% fat, from about 4 to about 20% total dietary fiber, and a source of starch which includes a blend of grain sources as previously described, although no specific ratios or percentages of these nutrients are required.
The pet food composition may optionally include chromium tripicolinate and a water soluble, cellulose ether. Additionally, the pet food composition may further include from about 1 to about 11 weight percent of supplemental total dietary fiber of fermentable fibers which have an organic matter disappearance of 15 to 60 weight percent when fermented by fecal bacteria for a 24 hour period.
The invention also includes a process for controlling postprandial glycemic response in a companion animal comprising the step of feeding the companion animal a pet food composition consisting essentially of a source of protein, a source of fat, and a source of carbohydrates from a multiple grain source comprising a blend of sorghum and barley; a blend of corn and barley; a blend of corn and sorghum; or a blend of corn, sorghum, and barley. The invention also includes a process for controlling hyperinsulinemia in a companion animal comprising the step of feeding the companion animal a pet food composition consisting essentially of a source of protein, a source of fat, and a source of carbohydrates from a multiple grain source comprising a blend of sorghum and barley; a blend of corn and barley; a blend of corn and sorghum; or a blend of corn, sorghum, and barley.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a composition and process of using it to improve glucose and/or insulin metabolism in companion animals by controlling the postprandial glycemic and/or insulin response in those animals. This, and other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.